


Ветви акации

by nomuad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Спустя годы дети героя не громят Хогвартс. Спустя годы имя героя не восхваляют из-за очередного пойманного преступника. Спустя годы наряды жены героя не обсуждаются сливками общества.Все потому, что в свои почти сорок герой одинок.





	1. Chapter 1

Колокольчик звякнул, и мастер оторвался от своего занятия.

Почему-то люди приходят в восторг, когда видят его за работой. Сначала они смотрят на витрину, на искусные изделия, кричащие каждым изгибом о непревзойденном, заслуженном мастерстве. После заходят в лавку, а там он, и в его руках что-то, что вскоре обратится в нечто волшебное. Но не занимался он, конечно, ничем серьезным прилюдно — более тонкая работа требует сосредоточенности и самоотдачи.

Сидя за прилавком он занимается только набросками — и лишь малая их часть после превращается в настоящие чертежи, — да грубым обтесыванием древесины самых скромных размеров. Последнее происходило редко — опилки и пыль норовили забить собой все свободной пространство, вызывая раздражение старой домовухи Крикер, нрав которой усмирить никому не получалось. Мастер всегда уступает эльфийке, лишь бы не слышать ее ворчание весь вечер. Потому что вечером, когда он закрывает лавку, он возвращается к той самой тонкой работе. Детальное обтесывание изделия, равномерный его покрас, покрытие лаком — все выполнялось за плотно закрытыми дверями, усеянными паутинами чар, но домовухе все нипочем: захочет — будет на своем маленьком табурете сидеть под локтем и выговаривать мастеру «за все хорошее».

— Как ваше здоровье, мистер Малфой? — спокойный, уверенный голос выдает в нем умудренного житейством мужчину.

Люциус неподвижно застыл на пороге. Дар речи он обронил, и поднять не возжелал до тех пор, пока мастер, отложив планшет и угольный карандаш, своим вопросом не вернул его к жизни.

— Чувствую себя превосходно, мистер… Поттер? — выжженая сединой бровь заинтересованно приподнялась. Посетитель не скрывая интереса, продолжил: — Благодарю за беспокойство.

Много лет назад этот человек перевернул много жизней с ног на голову — и его, Люциуса, в том числе, — успел несколько раз бесстрашно дыхнуть в лицо смерти и оставил позади длинный ряд могил врагов и друзей. В последнюю их встречу, еще мальчишкой, Поттер горбил плечи, морщась от внутреннего холода, но четко, без дрожи в звонком голоске, молвил Слово. Именно то, которое спасло Драко, несмышленного трусишку — другим Люциус его не запомнил, — и одарило его свободой.

Теперь он не мальчишка: все такой же невысокий и узкоплечий, но резко выгравированный в пространстве, а оттого кажущийся ненастоящим. Морщины залегли во внутренних уголках глаз и оставили глубокую борозду между бровей. На руках — на них Люциус обратил особое внимание — взбухшие извивающиеся ручейки вен, узловатые пальцы, нет ни колец, ни украшений.

Что же заставило тебя поседеть раньше моего? — подумалось Малфою, когда стальной блеск паутинок, запрятанных в смоле, выдал свет настольной лампы. Направляя сюда отца, Драко рассказал, что эта лавка появилась между «Хрустальной Луной» и «Цветочной Скрипкой» еще в двухтысячном году и уже тогда заимела твердую репутацию. И что заставило восемнадцать лет назад мальчика по имени Гарри Поттер отказаться от проченной карьеры мракоборца? Не ему ли, карателю Темных Лордов, спасать обиженных и оскорбленных?

Весь образ не мальчишки неправильный: с уставшим, взрослым лицом, но по-прежнему хрупким телом, с рабочими руками и неким утонченным лоском — Люциус покрепче обхватывает набалдашник и, спустя минуту взаимных изучающих взоров, слышит обращение от визави.

— Чего желаете? — вежливый, учтивый тон, ни грамма презрения или насмешки, которые Люциус параноидально выискивал в каждом. Неужели Гарри настолько равнодушен к деяниям Малфоя в прошлом? Простодушные, как Поттер, гриффиндорцы никогда не умели хорошо притворяться. — Дайте угадаю, вам нужна трость? — беглый взгляд, скользнувший с плеча по руке к сжимающей рукоять ладони.

— Именно, мистер Поттер, — Люциус в два грузных шага приблизился к прилавку. И более трость он не использовал, как украшение. Это ощущалось по каждому напряжению мышцы и скованности движений. Сочувствие вырезалось в носогубных складках и эту печальную улыбку Люциус возненавидел.

— Ваша для вас слишком высока, — мастер поднялся, еще раз посмотрел на посетителя и достал из ящика блокнот, в котором начал запись. — Вы можете стоять, не опираясь.?

Малфой ответил согласием и поставил трость в стойку для зонтов, стоящую в углу между стойкой и стеной. Поттер подошел ближе, вынимая из кармана измерительную ленту, с щелчком пальцев обернувшуюся вокруг Люциуса и, подобно змее, скользящую по телу.

Сначала мастер записал рост, потом — длину руки, чуть позже длину ног. Еще попросил пройтись с несколькими образцами, бесперестанно диктуя перу числа.

— Какой формы набалдашник? — вдруг отвлекся от мыслей Поттер, поднимая взгляд от края ленты к лицу Малфоя. Монокль легким движением руки отправился в оставшийся открытым ящик.

— На ваше усмотрение, — после секундного обдумывания, ответил Малфой. — Только без змей, пожалуйста, — поморщившись. Ассоциации оставались не из приятных, и Гарри его прекрасно понимал: в первые послевоенные годы изголодавшаяся по плоти Нагини убивала каждую ночь.

— Хорошо. Я сделаю несколько эскизов на выбор и пришлю их совой на ваше имя, — Гарри кивнул своим словам. — После вы выберете понравившийся вариант, утвердите его или уточните детали, а после я приглашу вас на пробу. Когда мы достигнем консенсуса, подберем дерево и цветовую гамму.

— Благодарю за помощь, мистер Поттер. Какова цена вопроса? — подхватывая свою — не свою — трость, Люциус сдержал шипение. Боль в колене и ноющее покалывание бедра не забыли напомнить о себе.

— Это уже после того, как обсудим материал, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Эскиз для вас я набросаю даром.

Удивленный щедростью мастера, Малфой покинул небольшую столярную мастерскую с приятным чувством удовлетворения.

— Старый пройдоха, выбили из него спесь! — Крикер выползла из своей каморки, сгорбившись и болтая руками в паре дюймов от пола. — Давай Крикер устроит так, чтобы хоп! — и тросточка переломилась совершенно случайно.

— Я не хотел бы, чтобы мистер Малфой свернул себе шею, — закатив глаза, Гарри вернулся за прилавок.

Он достал альбом с плотными листами, в которых хранились чертежи уже готовых изделий, но потом, подумав, убрал его. Все же, заказчик в этот раз из тех, что каждой деталью в себе подчеркивает свою индивидуальность. Нужно создать что-то особенное, совершенно новое и не менее превосходное.

Гарри оглядел выставленные на витрине часы, трости, шкатулки, любовно выстроганные из дерева. Много еще чего там есть, и каждому предмету Гарри дарит частичку своей любви. Развешанные на специальном стенде дверные ручки и ручки для зонтов чем-то привлекли его внимание.

— Крикер, как думаешь, что Малфою подойдет больше: пудель, полуголая русалка или орел? — Со странным возбуждением Поттер начал перебирать листы с эскизами, до критического оценивания помощницей не дошедшими.

— Осеменительный орган самца коровы, — Крикер показушно сделала книксен, а после хлопнула себя по лбу ладонью. — Мастер Гарри, ты такой тупой! На кой-черт нам делать что-то для этого напыщенной ути?

— Скорее, павы, — на автомате ответил домовухе Гарри. — Не думаю, что, выйдя из Азкабана, он остался напыщенной утей.

— Павой, — Крикер почесала за ухом. — Крикер принесет послеобеденный чай.

Поттер агакнул, погружаясь в угольные линии.

***

— Как прогулка, отец?

Драко с некоторым трепетом помог Люциусу снять мантию. Перенесшая хозяина к поместью Тинки поклонилась и бесшумно смылась, боясь попасть под презрительный взгляд.

Двадцать лет в Азкабане переживали немногие, кто или уже повредился рассудком, или был сосредоточен настолько, что просто не давал дементору последних счастливых дней. Существам мрака все равно, из какого пленника тянуть жизнь, и обыкновенно выбирали добычу полегче.

Люциус относился к последней категории узников, но Драко все равно обеспокоен поведением отца, которого, несмотря ни на что, любил.

Двадцать лет Люциус искупал грехи; по мнению Министерства Азкабан что Чистилище — но давящая тишина, сырость и хладное прикосновение дементора совсем не то, что заставляет думать о совершенных поступках. Скорее, это порождает ненависть к себе, к миру вокруг, к бесконечной тоске и грезах о несбыточном.

— Оставила меня удивленным, — опираясь о трость и подставленный локоть сына, Люциус пошел в гостиную. — Вели подать чаю.

Люциус покинул последнюю, проигранную пожирателями битву, не сражаясь. Но в момент дизаппарации под визг «предатель!» его ногу зацепило режущее, и он вывалился у ворот мэнора перед обеспокоенными Нарциссой и Драко, истекая кровью. Заклятье резануло по бедру и пересекло колено. Ни у кого из них не имелось никаких целительских навыков, а обращаться в больницу сейчас неразумно, потому, корчась от боли и глотая зелья, Люциус почти сутки прождал, пока мракоборцы придут за ним и отправят в Аврорат. Там его подлатали, но без вовремя оказанной помощи вправить колено без последствий и вновь нарастить мышцы правильно не смогли. «Не смертельно — и ладно», — отмахнулся тогда Люциус, и не предполагая, что к целителю обратится только через два десятка лет, а тот разведет руками и пропишет обезболивающее. Нарцисса принесла трость отца, потому что та, малфоевская, фамильная, без палочки-набалдашника совсем непригодна, а других у них не оказалось. Первый же самостоятельный поход на Диагон Аллею Люциус посвятил покупке хорошой трости, но…

…Даже спустя года, некоторые лавки закрывались, едва он подходил к дверям. Захлопывались ставни, опускались занавески. В маггловский Лондон ему хода нет по решению суда в ближайший год без сопровождения аврора, и тогда Драко спросил, заглядывал ли отец куда-то дальше Диагон Аллеи?

— Хороший мастер с золотыми руками, — убеждал он. — Он обязательно тебе поможет.

И правда, когда герой отказывался помочь? Люциус поджал губы. Поттер не отказывался помочь даже сидя в столярной лавке.

Драко, пока отец пил чай и заедал его печеньем с корицей и шоколадом, написал Поттеру в Фейсбуке пару строк, подумав, что ему будет интересно узнать мнение отца о себе. Маггловские технологии вошли в жизнь незаметно. Сначала Артур Уизли, Кингсли Шеклболт и Гермиона Грейнджер устроили ликбез магам, считающим, что магглы — мусор и тупиковая ветвь эволюции. Потом создали отдел взаимодействия маггловских технологий и магии, который за пару лет разросся в нечто глобальное, а там уже и магглы с Интернетом подоспели. Невыразимцы довольно долго возились с тем, чтобы техника при взаимодействии с магией не барахлила и нашла уникальное решение благодаря Гермионе — уже Малфой, — и древним рунам. Сам Малфой добрался до Министерства только пять лет назад, до этого действуя только через супругу, и когда доверие Кингсли, уже давным-давно не стоящего у руля Магической Британии, окрепло, у него получилось попасть в этот самый отдел.

«Когда расскажешь ему новости, не забудь сделать пару фото» — чпокающий звук пришедшего сообщения и Малфой уже спустя секунду печатает ответ:

«Скину воспоминание в думосбор»

«Заметано»

Гермиона с сыном прятались в кафе Луны уже три дня: с тех самых пор, когда Люциус Малфой покинул стены тюрьмы. Драко и Нарцисса, беспокоясь за психику Люциуса, ничего не сообщали ему ни о том, кто встал по правую руку его сына, ни с кем он сотрудничает и чем занимается. Однако, раз реакция на Поттера, по мнению Драко, оказалась весьма положительной, скоро можно будет и рассказать о творящихся вокруг безумствах — благо, Люциус будто сам понимал, что услышит нечто шокирующее или даже отвратительное, а потому оттягивал разговор, ни о чем не любопытствуя и стараясь комфортнее устроиться в чуждом теперь мире.


	2. Chapter 2

Луна нигде не счастлива так, как в своей уютной берлоге. «Цветочная Скрипка» — удивительный симбиоз растительного мира под человечьим крылом. Она цветочная потому, что нет ни единого уголка, где не было бы слышно цветочного аромата или не видно зеленых листочков в поле зрения. А скрипка… ведь что сыграет на струнах души удивительней?

В ее кафе нет ни одного одинакового стола или стула, а каждое окошко она выбирала из каталога шедевров архитектуры от древности и до наших дней. Конечно же, с мебелью помогал ей Гарри, и она действовала будто магическим способом, незаметно успокаивая посетителей, хотя Гарри клянется, что ресурсы использует самые обыкновенные. Луна знала, что все равно сквозь его шершавые руки просачиваются капельки его волшебства, а потому скромно улыбалась. Хотя в первое время и проводила эксперименты, выискивая поселившихся здесь, в цветочной гавани, невидимых существ.

Вот профессор Снейп, глядя на хаотичную обстановку кафе, закатил бы глаза и поджал губы — она не знала, смолчал ли? — но сколько всего едкого он мог бы сказать! Луна иногда даже записывала сказанные им фразы из своего воображения в дневник, а потом показывала Гарри, и усталость в его глазах сменялась искрящимися смешинками, а уголки губ едва-едва, но поднимались.

Как бы Гарри ни надеялся, профессор мертв. Луна сама, обернувшись серой мантией, каких никогда раньше в ее гардеробе не бывало, ходила к его могиле и опускалась на сырую землю, тонкими пальцами вцепляясь в землю. От изящной урны с прахом веяло измученным человеком, и невыразимцы не сомневались, что пепел, найденный на полу визжащей хижины, и есть прах Северуса Снейпа. Луна тоже так думала, ведь эта щемящая тоска, которую она испытывала, держа в руках вытянутую, черненую гробницу, могла принадлежать только или Гарри, или Северусу.

Луна знала, что она права — даже полная скептицизма Гермиона, в девичестве Грейнджер, всегда соглашалась с ней с тех пор, когда начала понимать и переносить «глупости» на объективную картину реальности.

Любимый столик Гарри круглый и белый, опоясывающий дерево, что подпирало потолок и раскинуло ветви куполом. Невилл усердно трудился, выращивая его, а Луна заваривала из листьев чайной акации превосходный напиток. Это дерево друзья отыскали где-то в восточной Европе, и Невиллу удалось уговорить акацию опускать ветви вниз.

Это было так давно, что Гарри с трудом вспоминает слова, обращенные к нему.  
«Мы нашли тебе нового друга, и он будет… печаль твою. Он …ет твои тайны и … потерь»

Акация своенравна и цветет лишь тогда, когда он, казалось бы, окончательно теряет в себя веру. Она подставляет Луне свои плоды учтивым жестом, а та приносит ароматный розовый чай в синей чашке с толстыми стенками.

Каждый посетитель, хотя бы дважды бывавший в «Цветочной Скрипке», знает, что этот столик принимает под свою крону только одинокого, взрослого мужчину, в котором давно не узнается герой и победитель.

Кафе дает посетителям покой и уют, и его хозяйка всегда готова выслушать всех и каждого, коллекционируя разные истории — грустные и не очень, — а потом превращая их в сказки. Только вот сказка Гарри получалась печальная и тревожная, а он не желал отрубить от себя прошлое и шагнуть вперед, прячась в своем собственноручно сколоченном гробу.

— Луна? — Гермиона, тяжело перебирая ноги, спустилась по винтовой лестнице в тихий зал.

— Да, моя красавица? — прикрыв глаза, Луна играла на пианино — и пусть его не существовало в реальности, — что-то скачущее и звонкое.

Гермиона иногда не понимала подругу, но не могла злиться и хмуриться — ведь если ты что-то не понимаешь, возможно, дело в тебе.

— Скорпиусу скоро в Хогвартс, а я скучаю по Драко и мэнору, — усевшись за барную стойку, Гермиона окинула взглядом пустующее в будний день кафе. Ей не хотелось в Министерство, и она проводила дни тут, с подругой, и они как будто вернулись в дни молодости — пижамные вечеринки, куча чая и немножко алкоголя, но теперь еще и имея под рукой фильмы, музыку и игры. — И не хочешь сходить с нами за школьными принадлежностями?

Выбираться на Диагон Аллею в их семье всегда традиция, хоть возможностью заказать все на дом пользовались многие маги.

— Блейз внес в список учебников какую-то новую книгу? — припомнила Луна.

— Да, говорит, с ней зелья станут понятнее в разы, — Гермиона мечтательно закатила глаза. — Такую бы нам тогда, на первый курс, и Гарри с Роном не потеряли бы из-за Снейпа кучу баллов.

Рука Луны замерла над ручкой чайника. Сжав прихватку в виде овечки в кулаке, она спросила:

— А кто этот учебник написал?

— А никто не знает, — понизив голос, доверительно шепнула Гермиона. Потом, по-девичьи хихикнув, уже нормально пояснила: — Его просто принесла сова в Министерство и отказалась улетать без ответа. И эти советы действительно удивительны. Кое-где даже есть заметки для того, чтобы улучшить зелья. Гильдия зельеваров прислала ответ, что все модификации уже зарегистрированы и подтверждены, но имя гения выдавать отказались.

— Вот как, значит.

— Скорпиусу же нравятся зелья, хотя ни у меня, ни у Драко, особого к ним таланта нет. Сварить по рецепту-то каждый дурак сумеет, — не замечая потерянных серо-голубых глаз, продолжила Гермиона: — А он прямо живет ими. И, кстати, в школе и у Блейза не шедевры получались, а спустя года…  
Забини нашел свое место в Хогвартсе в то лето, когда умер Слагхорн. Никто поначалу не верил, что слизеринца после такой войны примут на должность, но он показал себя мастером, да и пожирателем, по сути своей, не являлся. Вот метку на руке Драко прощать не хотели долгих тринадцать лет… А Забини, что он? Варит для Мунго и больничного крыла громадными партиями, всегда приходит на помощь ученику и кто бы мог подумать, что его сердце принадлежит детям?

— Мама, — Скорпиус появился ближе к обеду, когда Луна уже пришла в себя и втянулась в разговор. Посетителей стало побольше, и теперь цитрусовый запах мешался с розами, малиной и мятой. — Отец написал, что дед «готов ко всему», но я немного переживаю.

Гермиона нежно посмотрела на сына, который точь-в-точь Драко, только с карими глазами и чуть более упрямым подбородком.

— Ну, ко всему, так ко всему! Собирай вещи.

***

Гарри помахал рукой Гермионе, аппарировавшей с сыном в мэнор, с крыльца своей лавки, и вернулся к работе. Он тоже получил сообщение, но не от друга, а от его отца, да еще и с совой. Люциус утвердил эскиз и пора уже приняться за работу. Чертеж был готов быстро, осталось лишь встретиться с заказчиком, подобрать для него соответствующий материал. Экзотическая древесина Малфою не подходила, а вот вязкие породы наугад не выберешь, глядя только на цену.

Приказав Крикер растопить печь, Гарри принялся за рукоять. Она будет однозначно из ясеня, Гарри уверен, что она подойдет для навершия лучше всего. Крикер пробухтела что-то в пол, но зажгла огонь в специальной комнате, выискала наждачку, которой Гарри потом будет обрабатывать материал.

Осталось ждать Люциуса, чтобы подобрать ему что-то «в характер».

— Примись за работу, чертяка, — пока Гарри отложил разлинованный брусок — и кое-где уже подпиленный — в сторону, Крикер пнула его в голень. — У тебя еще два заказа, а ты для павы напыщенной хорохоришься.

— Ты путаешь слова, Крикер, — Гарри хмыкнул и щелкнул домовуху по лбу. — Займи себя уже чем-нибудь.

Гарри слегка устал — никогда раньше работа не отнимала столько сил, и он понимал, что век магов хоть и долог, но пора молодости сменяется зрелостью, когда энергии становится меньше, но появляется знание, как экономнее ее расходовать. Гарри этого знания не искал — привык выкладываться на все сто процентов, хотя в школе это приносило ему много неприятностей. Вроде сонности на трансфигурации или зельях.

Многое в этой жизни изменилось. Вот раньше он ненавидел Малфоя всем своим естеством и считал его своим самым злейшим врагом, терпеть его не мог и нелестных эпитетов мог подобрать столько, что уши завяли бы и у завсегдатая «Кабаньей Головы». А сейчас он выбился в люди, примерно взращивает следующее малфоевское поколение рука об руку с лучшей подругой Гарри, происхождение которой раньше презирал. Да и Мерлин! Маги еще двадцать лет назад и представить себе не могли, что будут в их рядах те, кто сумеет столкнуть два мира в одной точке. Этой точкой стал тот отдел в Министерства, и сейчас Гарри, не покидая магического мира, пользовался всеми маггловскими радостями.

Джинни добавила в Инстаграм фотографию, где Томас держал поднос с пирогами и целовал дочку в щеку. Малфой таки сделал селфи на фоне ошарашенного лица отца, и за их спинами Гермиона и Скорпиус подняли большие пальцы вверх. Рон запостил в Твиттер «моральную поддержку» Пушкам Педдл, которые проиграли Клайдовским Кротам и вылетели из турнира. Джордж с сыном в коротком видеоролике прямиком из «Флориш и Блоттс», держащие в руках стопки с учебниками для четвертого курса.

Аккаунты Гарри пустые и без фотографий. О чем ему писать? «Продал часы старушке Диггл»? Фотографировать незаконченные изделия? Делать подборки с фразочками Крикер? Ох, ему это не нужно. И не нужно никому из его друзей, которые в любой момент могут прийти к нему в гости и все увидеть собственными глазами.

— Хорош дурью маяться, давай работай! — эльф включила свет, чем вырвала Гарри из раздумий.

Люциус скривился при виде расценок на розовое дерево, что подошло ему лучше всего. «Чем-то напоминает выбор палочки», — подумал мужчина, не осознавая даже, как близка к правде мысль.

— Ясень тоже неплохо подойдет, и если вас волнует денежная сторона вопроса… — Гарри запнулся при виде сурово сведенных на переносице бровей.

Но все же, втайне, скидку он сделал — Люциус совершенно не разбирался, сколько древесины Гарри потратит. А остатки он потом продаст в парфюмерию неподалеку, этим и возместит убытки.

— Вы отличный мастер, — спустя неделю Малфой опирался о превосходного качества трость. Удобно лежащую в руке и без проблем выдерживающую нагрузку, бесшумно ступающую по полу, — даже та, что наследовалась в их семье из поколения в поколение, не давала таких приятных ощущений. «Потому, что не индивидуальна», — знал Гарри. — Обязательно посоветую вас знакомому. Он тоже нуждается в ней, хотя упорно отнекивается от близящейся старости.

— Какая вам старость, мистер Малфой, — «еще полвека не сдохнешь», откомментировала Крикер. — Подлатать вас, залечить душевные раны и как новенький будете. А лечебные процедуры лучше пройти в соседнем кафе. Обещаю, атмосфера не оставит вас равнодушным, а волшебный чай и вовсе словно умиротворяющий бальзам.

Люциус, ухмыльнувшись, попрощался с мастером и по пути домой все же заглянул в «Цветочную Скрипку». И выпал из окружающего сразу на несколько часов.


	3. Chapter 3

Социальные сети сделали магов немного независимее. Не нужно ждать сову целый час, писать пером, опасаясь оставить кляксу или замарать чернилами одежду. Не обязательно под рукой таскать громоздкий аппарат для карточек, когда есть камера на телефоне и возможность сохранить онлайн самые яркие моменты жизни. Конечно, статут о секретности многое запрещал освещать публично, но закрытые аккаунты были тому спасением. Взломщиков выискивал аврорат и стирал им память — такие случаи происходили гораздо реже, чем если бы магглы замечали сов, патронусов и людей в мантиях. Мантия со слиянием миров тоже стали лишь данью традициям — в ней поступали дети в Хогвартс, но сейчас требовалась лишь одна, парадная. Даже на Диагон Аллее сейчас не найдешь того обилия свободной, летящей вслед одежды, как раньше. Магический мир прогрессировал с гораздо большей скоростью, и средневековые заморочки министерство планировало искоренить в ближайшие два десятка лет.

Невилл стал одним из тех, кто новшества принял с радостью. Он мог одновременно и путешествовать по миру, как хотел, и общаться с друзьями в режиме реального времени. Он частенько звонил Луне, Гермионе, Майку, иногда — Гарри и Рону. Луна говорила с ним часами, рассказывая небылицы и наблюдая с интересом как он обращается с растениями. Гермиона держала в курсе событий, иногда жаловалась на Малфоя — его Невилл все равно недолюбливал, хоть и знал, чем тот пожертвовал и что ради того, что сейчас есть, сделал самостоятельно. Майк работал с ним в теплицах при лаборатории Святого Иоанна, и они делились открытиями, просили друг у друга совета, выбирались изредка в бар. Гарри всегда рад ему, но между ними возникала неловкость, им не о чем поболтать — отвлеченные темы вводили в ступор. А Рон говорил только о Лаванде, их маленьких детках, и Невилл гордился Браун — та настолько выросла за последние годы, превратившись не в умную, но мудрую леди, прекрасную мать и ответственную хозяйку. И за Рона рад. Из друзей только они с Гарри остались несчастны. Луне прекрасно в своем одиночестве, в сказочной вселенной, и Невилл, как бы ему ни хотелось, там своего места не находил.

— Мистер Лонгботтом, — голос, от которого тряслись поджилки, подгибались колени, появлялся тремор в пальцах. Голос, который руководил ими, членами отряда Дамблдора тайно, но который Невилл всегда узнавал.

— Мистер… Снейп? — Невилл давно не был неуклюжим, неловким мальчишкой, но споткнулся и упал, ударившись копчиком о какой-то камень. — Рад видеть вас в добром здравии.

— Неужели? — совсем не изменился. Ни капли. — Надеюсь, ваше падение лишь досадное недоразумение и больше вы не валитесь в обморок от одного моего только грозного имени.

— Ну, как видите, еще не свалился, — несмело улыбнулся Лонгботтом, поднимаясь и шипя каждый раз, когда рюкзак на спине при шаге бил по ушибу.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — в голосе Снейпа звучал неподдельный интерес, какой звучал и в голосе Луны, когда они связывались.

— Очевидно, иду собирать сребролист, — Невилл никудышный зельевар, но даже не изготавливая зелий он знал, что это растение используется в некоторых целебных отварах. — И вы, наверное, тоже.

— Да, если свернуть с тропинки налево, то через минут пять пути обнаружится целая поляна.

— Я знаю об этом месте.

— Тогда не стойте же, идемте! — Невилл только обратил внимание на походку Снейпа — он хромал, волоча за собой левую ногу, но держал спину прямо. В его черной мантии, на самом деле, заметно не сразу. Парень решил подать голос только спустя двадцать ярдов:

— Я знаю прекрасного специалиста, изготавливающего трости, — Снейп резко остановился. — С ней вам будет полегче, раз вы не смогли вытравить травму зельями, — упрямо продолжил Невилл.

— Если вы о мистере Поттере, то увольте, — и мужчина вновь быстро — насколько это возможно в его состоянии — зашагал вперед.

— Но почему? — Невилл непонимающе взглянул на спину профессора, на напряженный изгиб его плеч, и погнался за Снейпом.

— Вы действительно считаете, что я обязан вам отвечать? — тот даже не смотрел на Невилла, предпочитая вглядываться в чащу леса. Спустя минуту молчания, он тихо добавил: — Прошло столько лет, и я не уверен, что нам стоит встречаться.

— Да откуда вам знать? Не вы на протяжении двадцати лет наблюдали, как он угасает, замыкается в себе и все реже выходит на улицу, предпочитая людям деревяшки!

Невилл больше не испытывал того липкого, омерзительного чувства, которое появлялось, стоило Ужасу Подземелий поразить его взглядом. Когда его пытали пожиратели, когда он тайком шастал по Хогвартсу ночью, чтобы обеспечить младшие курсы провиантом и информацией, когда в руках оказался меч Годрика Гриффиндора — все эти события из его души стирали то, что не давало ему позврослеть по-настоящему.

— Не ваше дело, мистер Лонгботтом, — устало ответил Снейп, и Невилл удивился оттого, что он не стал спорить и делать слова такими стальными.

Собирали сребролист молча. Невилл знал, что растет эта травка только несколько дней в год, а потому собирался унести с собой как можно больше, выкапывая корни тех растений, листья которых оборвал Снейп. Два часа труда не прошли даром, и когда Невилл уже собрался уходить, то заметил, что Снейп не встает.

— Что-то случилось? — он вмиг подошел к бывшему профессору и когда тот уже было развернулся, чтобы сказать что-то едкое, Невилл заметил на лице Снейпа боль. — Да молчите вы! Спина?

— Проваливайте, Лонгботтом!

— Ну, спина это возрастное. Если не можете разогнуться, так, сейчас, кажется, у меня что-то было при себе, — Невилл вновь опустился на колени и доведенным до автомата движением скинул с плеч рюкзак. — Вот, не шевелитесь, я аккуратно…

— Что вы себе позволяете, Лонгботтом?! — шипел Снейп, однако не предпринимал попыток сбежать — да и вряд ли в таком состоянии он мог. — Это пройдет через пару минут!

— Заткнитесь, пожалуйста, — задрав полы мантии вверх, Невилл накинул их на голову Снейпа, и тот оказался в ловушке собственной одежды. Под мантией только рубашка, затянутая в брюки.

Бледная кожа, так же не видавшая солнечного света, рассеченная шрамами. Действительно, возрастное — ни синяков, ни ушибов, ни ссадин. Через пару минут Снейп уже намеревался аппарировать, как Невилл схватил его за руку:

— Ну раз вы теперь мой должник, то сходите к Гарри за тростью! Трость — не показатель вашей слабости, профессор!

— Я больше вам не профессор! — рявкнул Снейп, исчезая.

***

Луна схватилась за сердце.

«Видел сегодня Снейпа. Старость не радость, спину прихватило, когда сребролист собирали. Пытался уговорить его сходить к Гарри. Не получилось»

Сжимая в руке голубую ткань джемпера, Луна осела на пол под барной стойкой. Если кто из посетителей и видел ее исчезновение, то списал это на странность полоумной Лавгуд.

«Он жив?»

«Да»

«Не говори Гарри»

«Хорошо»

«Если мы скажем ему, а Снейп решит не приходить, то это будет конец»

— Хозяюшка, лови сикли, — старик с козлиной бородкой и в круглых очках положил серебряные монетки в тарелку. — Это тебе на шарфик от меня.

— С-спасибо, — Луна похлопала себя по щекам, встала. — Завяжу им бант на акации, чтобы это место вас помнило.

Дерево только страдальчески колыхнуло ветками.

***

— Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой, — Люциус перекатывал имя внука на языке.

Малфоевская порода чувствуется, но вот от Грейнджер в нем слишком много. Магом парень вышел неслабым — Драко похвастался, что Скорпиус вызвал патронуса в четырнадцать, почти как Поттер.

Гермиона старалась не попадаться Люциусу на глаза, но он видел ее за завтраком, слышал, как она, уходя на работу, целует в щеку Драко и желает хорошего дня сыну. Люциус помнил ее слезы, когда она корчилась под пытками Беллатрикс. Помнил, как натаскивал Драко на грязнокровок, как псов натаскивают на дичь.

— Люциус, еще бокал?

— Нет, спасибо, милая, — Нарцисса улыбнулась уголками губ, и добавила вина себе. — Я тебе говорил, что со мной связался Снейп?

— Не думала, что он выжил, — покачала она головой. — Учитывая, какую шумиху в первый год устроил Гарри… Я бы выползла в первый же месяц, — Нарцисса кокетливо заправила седую прядь за ухо. — Гермиона частенько говорила, что у Гарри несколько тяжелый период, но я думаю, его депрессия слишком затянулась.

— Не заметил за ним никакой депрессивности.

— Как будто ты хоть что-то замечаешь.

— Вот не надо! Я делал все, что мог, и хватит с меня твоих обвинений!

— Усмири свою паранойю и не нужно обвинять меня в том, что я тебя обвиняю!

Люциус обхватил лицо рукой и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Он слышал цокот домашних мягких туфель на невысоком каблучке. Он видел, как на ее лице как ножом по глине вырезаются глубокие морщины, не сильно заметные, когда она спокойна. Им уже за шестьдесят, а их жизнь только началась, их совместная жизнь. Сначала обязательства перед семьей, потом война, еще после — двадцать лет Азкабана, но им друг от друга не сбежать, и почему-то это вызывает тоску по кому-то, кто был далеко в прошлом.

Им не хватит смелости бросить друг друга. Шестьдесят у магов — середина жизни, но не ее конец, но они измотаны, вымучены и выжаты, как лимон над рыбным блюдом. Все, что им остается — терпеть, жить на нелепой привязанности, заставшей их в войну, когда не за кого больше цепляться. Люциус проклинал себя за свою бесхребетность. Раньше он подавал пример сыну. Теперь же сын подает ему пример — как жить, в какую сторону развиваться. И Люциус не познал даже тех дней, когда можно было повозиться с внуком, учить его словам, придерживать за руку, когда он сделает первый шаг. Эти страницы его жизни просто перелистнули.

У них с Нарциссой не будет детей, да и Драко наверняка не задумывался о большем, чем просто о продолжении рода. Хотя сына он обожает, но ему достаточно такого узкого семейного круга.

— Зачем я выжил там, зачем я здесь? — Люциус поднялся из-за стола, вытерев салфеткой губы, и наказал домовику все здесь убрать.

***

— Луна! Два молочных коктейля, один шоколадный и латте, пожалуйста! — в кафе ввалилась небольшая компания и выбрала столик в углу.

Невилл недавно вернулся после трехмесячного путешествия по китайским горным склонам, Гермиона только сейчас позволила себе расслабиться, Гарри пришел потому, что его притащили насильно, а Рон никогда не был против встретиться с друзьями.

— Я ненадолго, мы с Луной работаем даже в выходные, знаете же, — Гарри с не очень довольным видом устроился на краю трехместного диванчика.

— У тебя обед, зануда! — возмутилась Гермиона.

— Вот кто бы говорил про зануд, — подкольнул ее Рон, и она засмеялась.

Луна левитировала поднос, а в руках держала книгу в твердой обложке.

— Представляете, кто-то из детей Ньюта Скамандера опубликовал неизданные его записи и дополнил их современными заметками, это просто удивительно! — сказала она, опускаясь на табурет.

— И как, много он описал морщерогих кизляков? — Гермиона определенно заинтересовалась. Рон обреченно застонал:

— Ну вы серьезно, да?

— Как твоя поездка, Невилл? — пока девушки пялились в книгу, решил поинтересоваться Гарри.

— Нашел плотоядный цветочек, — пожал тот плечами. — Собрал сребролист, изучал китайскую синюю вишню. Ничего особенного.

Рон пил свой молочный коктейль, улавливал реплики с каждой стороны и закатывал глаза, фыркая.

«Папа, мама опять забыла, куда положила аптечку», — пришло на телефон Рона.

Гарри обновил ленту новостей. Финниган на футбольном матче с отцом-магглом. Крум снимается в фильме, несколько «за кадром», Джинни и Дин спорят в комментариях, как назвать сына. Драко ведет фотоотчет с перерыва на работе, и Блейз отвечает ему смешными картинками в комментариях. А в мастерской лежит заготовок совы с распахнутыми крыльями, статуэтка для книжных полок или подоконников.


	4. Chapter 4

Он никогда и никому не говорил об этом, да и сам себе признаться боялся.  
  
Тот день, когда он, перебирая пальцами пряди, нашел первый седой волосок, был двадцатым его днем рождения. И именно тогда он зарекся вспоминать о самых ярких мгновениях своей жизни, которые цвет обрели в день его смерти.  
  
 _«Может, вы еще не заметили, но жизнь вообще несправедлива». Несправедливо то, что ты умер в тридцать восемь, когда половину своей жизни вынужден был быть не собой! И что делаю я? Впустую трачу свою жизнь, ведь в мире должно сохраняться равновесие._  
  
«Нельзя цепляться за мечты и сны, забывая о настоящем, забывая о своей жизни». Простите меня, профессор Дамблдор, я не хочу оглядываться на вашу вековую мудрость, пока буду знать, что он погиб из-за меня.  
  
— Еще чаю? — Луна подняла рукой ветви, заглянув за плотную завесу розовато-желтых лепестков.  
  
Он не сразу отвлекся от разглядывания держащихся на плаву чаинок.  
  
— Это очень хороший знак, когда они расположены так, — она заглянула через его плечо, заодно потеревшись щекой о щеку. — Давай, приди в себя.  
  
— Не верю в приметы, — отрезал он, поглаживая большими пальцами стенки кружки. — Я… все, спасибо, Луна.  
  
— Гарри, не разочаровывайся в жизни раньше времени, — поджала она губы. — Тебе всего тридцать восемь. В наших головах еще бушует юность.  
  
— В ваших головах, я вырос давно, — отвел взгляд, хмурясь. Ей захотелось поцеловать залегшую между бровей морщинку.  
  
— На самом деле ты не повзрослеешь до того момента, пока не поймешь, что распоряжаешься собой неправильно.  
  
Он дергнул плечом и она отстранилась. Молча, он покинул «Скрипку», оставив на столике несколько кнатов.  
  
***  
  
— Я не уверен, что молчать — хорошая идея, — Невилл почесал нос, отчего на нем осталась темная грязь. — Когда я заходил к нему в последний раз, он сжимал в руке испорченную фигурку. Крикер пинала его, а он даже не реагировал!  
  
— Мы не имеем права распоряжаться их решениями, — тонкая сигарета с тонким сиреневым дымом, зажатая в уголке губ, дрогнула. — Только мы считаем, что им надо встретиться и поговорить, хотя даже не в курсе, что между ними произошло!  
  
— Как будто ты не догадываешься, — он даже не оторвался от выкапывания корешков из почвы.  
  
— Догадываюсь о чем?  
  
— Между ними наверняка была любовь, — туманно ответил Невилл. — Потому что через такое количество времени выживают только сильные чувства: ненависть, месть или любовь.  
  
***  
  
Северус Снейп решительно отказался от посещения Малфой-мэнора. Он хоть и не находился в Британии много лет, но не изолировался от общества окончательно: до него долетали и слухи, и факты, и изредка английские газеты.  
  
Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше он поражался тому, что видит. Точнее, не видит: ни слова о нем, ни одной статьи, ему посвященной. Спустя годы дети героя не громили Хогвартс, жена героя не посещала великосветские рауты, а сам он с довольным выражением лица не держал перед фотографом пойманного за шкирку преступника. Северус Снейп был уверен в том, что Поттер женится на Уизли-младшей, заведет с ней пятерых детишек и станет работать аврором, чтобы потом занять место главного. Но вместо этого «Ежедневный Пророк» освещал магическо-технический прогресс, всевозможные реформы, «перестройку» министерства, репортажи с праздников и самые ненужные события, которые только сумели отыскать.  
  
В один из совершенно одинаковых, спокойных дней, Северус Снейп вместе со свежим выпуском Пророка получил еще и спец-выпуск. В котором говорилось о достижении синхронизации магии и техники с помощью рун, трехстраничная статья за авторством — подумать только! — Гермионы и Драко Малфоев, рассказывающая о принципе подавления магического фона на маггловских изобретениях, что давало возможность пользоваться ими. И вскоре грянул большой бум: в газетах появилась новая колонка с советами «что посмотреть», «кого послушать» и «где отдохнуть», а также заметки, что если вам нужна инструкция по использованию какой-то маггловской техники, то пришлите сову в редакцию. Старые перд… точнее, консерваторы, в Визенгамоте шумно проиграли партии новаторов, которую представляли Артур Уизли и Гермиона Малфой. Как пример был выпущен еще один спец-выпуск, где репортер следовал за Гермионой по ее личным комнатам и делал снимки компьютера, телевизора, телефона, а сама девушка рассказывала, для чего нужен тот или иной предмет, в чем его прелесть и какие возможности для магического сообщества он открывает.  
  
У магглов технологический прогресс отрицался стариками, которым «и так хорошо», но Снейп не считал себя стариком, и даже попробовал. Телевизор пришелся ему не по вкусу — бессмысленная трата времени, низкокачественный контент на большинстве каналов, маггловские новости, ненужные магу, и море рекламы. Компьютер ему не по карману, поэтому решился заказать почтой из министерства телефон, который в данном времени уже носил название «смартфон» и предназначался не только для того, чтобы звонить.  
  
В инструкции перечень пунктов: как установить приложение, как в нем зарегистрироваться, что такое электронная почта, как совершать звонки и видеовызовы. Все это, безусловно, интересно, но зачем ему, старине Снейпу, все это нужно? Он нашел в интернете музыку и сохранял ее, поняв, как это делать, только на третьи сутки и то с помощью соседа-маггла, который понимающе похлопал его по плечу и сказал: «Понимаю, вашему поколению тоже хочется быть в тренде». А потом… Случайно открыв камеру, переключенную на фронтальную, он выронил телефон из рук, испугавшись.  
  
Новый аппарат стоил дороже, но в этот раз Снейп не собирался допускать оплошности снова и удалил значок камеры с рабочего стола и из меню. И в этот раз инструкция была длиннее, а список рекомендованных приложений больше…  
  
Он подписался на всех, кого мог вспомнить и найти. С горем пополам он нашел и аккаунт Поттера, подписанный чужим именем, без фотографий и каких-то записей в «фейсбук». Снейп наблюдал за очень хорошо скрывающимися от магглов магами и находить магов в виртуальном пространстве становилось все большим увлечением.  
  
Особенно грели душу ему фотографии. Его ученики в большинстве своем завели семьи, устроились на работу и активно вели свои блоги. В инстаграме большинство аккаунтов были закрытыми, и Снейпу пришлось зарегистрироваться, написать, что он «волшебник» с дурацким смайликом, и отправлять запросы. На него подписывались рекламные профили, и Снейп задался вопросом: как они его находят? Но потом Лонгботтом самый первый подтвердил его запрос, и ненужные вопросы забылись.  
  
У Невилла мало фотографий с друзьями. Растения, что-то из экспедиций, пара роликов с министерских приемов.  
  
Артур Уизли стал вторым. Он знакомил подписчиков с разными устройствами от утюга до велосипеда, и Снейп стал ловить себя на том, что ждет новых минутных «выпусков». В его доме мало техники, разве что часы с будильником и радиоприемник, и теперь ему хотелось купить микроволновку, чтобы не ставить кастрюли на плиту каждый раз — заклинания при готовке так же ужасны, как при варке зелий — дают непредсказуемый эффект, вот почему в домах готовят эльфы вручную, а Молли позволяет магии лишь мешать черпак. А пылесос? Чудесная вещь, когда нет эльфа, ведь чтобы выскрести всю грязь с ковра, надо произнести сотню заклинаний, а потом задохнуться в поднятой пыли.  
  
Снейп проводил досуг, читая книги и изредка выбираясь в кинотеатры на старые фильмы, которые смотрел в детстве с матерью, и работал, поставляя зелья в самую крупную магическую больницу Германии. Спустя пару лет отшельничества Снейп принялся за составление учебников по ЗоТИ и зельеварению, и сейчас в его руках благодарственное письмо от министерства магии Британии, переданное его «инкогнито» через гильдию зельеваров, а в другой руке Блейз Забини благодарит того, кто вдохнул в старую систему преподавания зелий жизнь, держа в руках тонкое пособие и стопку учебников для семи курсов, пока находящуюся в ограниченном тираже.  
  
За последние годы со страниц Гарри Поттера не приходило ни одного уведомления, хотя он иногда мелькал в лентах Малфоев, Лавгуд и Лонгботтома. Но отмеченный аккаунт остается пустым и по сей день.  
  
***  
  
Люциус Малфой вышел из Азкабана: один из немногих выживших пожирателей. Об этом Снейп узнал от Драко Малфоя, который успел запечатлеть шокированное лицо отца. «Твое лицо, когда узнал, что Малфой женат на магглорожденной», — гласила подпись, Снейпу она показалась грубоватой, но такая грубость стала распространена среди молодежи.  
  
Снейп не знал, как, но Люциус его нашел. Оказался на пороге дома на следующий же день после того поста. Северус считал, что превосходно скрылся, его не нашли ни министерство, ни Поттер, ни мстящие пожиратели-беглецы. А вот Люциус — хотя они нет-нет, никогда не были близкими друзьями, да и друзьями вообще, — нашел.  
  
— Что ты делаешь в этой глуши? Тебя, милый Северус, и преступником-то не считают, — бесцеремонно протиснулся в дом Малфой и тут же упал в единственное в гостиной кресло. — Хромаешь? Вот так совпадение, я тоже. Трость вот себе заказал. И тебе советую. Нельзя так напрягаться в твоем-то возрасте.  
  
Глаз Снейпа задергался, но он все равно молчал.  
  
— Я приду похвастаться, а теперь ближе к делу. Мне нужны зелья, и, как я понял, ты через свой идентификационный номер в гильдии анонимно варишь зелья для больниц, — Люциус дождался кивка. — Обезболивающее, умиротворяющее, восстанавливающее, сна-без-сновидений и витаминнные комплексы, универсальные. По партии.  
  
— Двести восемь галлеонов, пять сиклей.  
  
— Ну ничего себе, какое нынче здоровье дорогое, — усмехнулся Люциус.  
  
— Не нравится — проваливай, — Снейп распахнул входную дверь, взмахнув палочкой.  
  
— У тебя еще и палочка имеется. А ты в удовольствии себе не отказываешь.  
  
— Нам с тобой не о чем говорить, Люциус. Уходи. Я пришлю тебе зелья с совой.  
  
— А насчет Поттера подумай. Замечательные трости! — напоследок перед аппарацией кинул Малфой, успев заметить перекошенное лицо Снейпа.  
  
***  
  
Забини, чета Малфоев, Уизли-младшая, Лавгуд и Лонгботтом сидели в покоях первого, в школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс.  
  
Лица всех присутствующих предельно серьезны. У них здесь военный совет.  
  
— Что мы имеем, — подытоживал Драко. — Некий маг, пожелавший остаться анонимным, присылает восемь учебников по зельеварению. Пособие для новичков уже утверждено министерством, а остальное в пробном варианте выслано в две магические школы — Ильверморни и Хогвартс, чтобы профессора зелий их сравнили с текущими учебниками и анализировали в течение следующего учебного года.  
Забини похлопал по стопке книг рядом с собой, негласно подтверждая все вышесказанное.  
  
— Через несколько дней Лонгботтом якобы встречает Снейпа, ай! — Драко, получивший от супруги болезненный подзатыльник, быстро исправился: — ладно, ладно, не «якобы». Снейп все такой же грозный, только замученный старческими болячками в свои шестьдесят, когда даже Дамблдор в сто двадцать испытывал дискомфорт только от проклятия, которое убивало его целый год.  
  
Страдальчески вздохнув, Гермиона отвесила еще один подзатыльник. Эта язва неисправима.  
  
— Мой отец изредка куда-то аппарирует с домовиком под руку, к отцу лезть — самоубийство, а эльф говорить отказывается. Значит, эти вылазки мега-секретные.  
  
— А еще у нас есть Гарри. И он выглядит все хуже и хуже. Маги стареют медленнее, но Гарри выглядит на свой маггловский возраст, — Гермионе эти слова дались с трудом. — Вряд ли это проклятье, скорее, тоска.  
  
— Тестралы всегда сбиваются в стаи, — сказала Луна, и все поджали губы или кивнули.  
  
— Я подумал, что они любили друг друга, — Невилл вспомнил позавчерашний разговор с подругой. — И из-за того, что их чувствам не суждено было столкнуться, они сжигают их изнутри. Видели бы вы Снейпа, когда он говорил или слышал о Гарри! Он и злился, и страдал.  
  
— Что, если Снейп тоже жил в мучениях? — Драко поудобнее разместился на ковре и положил голову на бедро Гермионы. — Никто не знал, каким он был. Только Гарри заглянул в воспоминания, и то, мельком. И потому влюбился?  
  
— У нас с Гарри неладилось еще до того, как Снейп пропал, — подала голос Джинни. — А после и того стало худо. Вслед за Гарри в депрессию тянуло и меня, но Дин… спас меня, что ли? И Гарри нужен кто-то, кто его спасет.  
  
— Должен заметить, что военные советы по спасению Гарри Поттера, проходящие раз в два месяца, никогда не были так продуктивны, как сейчас.  
  
— Это не смешно, Блейз! — возмутилась Гермиона, и парень отскочил от нее подальше, не желая попасть под горячую руку.  
  
— План действий?  
  
— Заставить отца выдать местоположение Снейпа!  
  
— Прийти к нему, и насильно аппарировать!  
  
— Наложив до этого на лавку Гарри антиаппарационные?  
  
— И закрыв все окна и двери заклинаниями.  
  
— Идеальный план, — Малфой потер руки в предвкушении.  
  
Идеальный, но ему не суждено сбыться.


	5. Chapter 5

Крикер испекла молочно-шоколадные кексы, заварила самый любимый чай хозяина, немного прибралась в мастерской. На все ее слова он отстраненно кивал, ел, будто не чувствуя вкуса, не поднимался с постели, кроме как в туалет или в душ. Висящая под потолком фигурка феникса наматывала круги, подгоняемая волшебством. Гарри зачарованно смотрел за ссыпающимися с ее хвоста искрами.

Волшебство, когда применяешь его слишком часто, становится обыденным, и от этого незаметным. Гарри волшебство надоело давно: палочка больше не грела ладонь, дыхание при виде искорок не замирало осторожно, и ему захотелось нового волшебства. Он уехал тогда на два месяца, скитаясь по диким лесам, ступая по хрустальной воде, и слушая. Шелест бьющихся друг с другом листьев, крики о помощи птиц, хруст упавших наземь веток — с таким же хрустом ломались кости. Ветер дул, как стонал мертвец — Гарри слышал его плач, когда посещал кладбище, и теперь он преследовал его шаг за шагом, за каким бы кустом он ни прятался. Алые ягоды, растоптанные подошвой, растирались по траве кровавым цветом, а постоянное ощущение опасности где-то на периферии разума подогревало ту кровь, что текла в жилах. Оставляя багряные, засохшие следы за собой, он брел и искал чудо.

Он остался один на один со своими проблемами.

Ни связи, ни людей. Ни зверей — они таились, когда сталкивались с его потухшим дыханием.

Между ним и Снейпом не было ничего такого — обычная взаимная вражда. Гарри и сейчас зол на Снейпа какой-то своей частью, за все те выкрикнутые в порыве гнева слова, за стиснутые на шивороте тонкие пальцы с квадратными ногтями, за слюну, брызгами высыхающую на щеках. Снейп никогда не стал бы его любимым преподавателем — он совершенно не умел обращаться с детьми! Главное — выместить злость, питаться детскими страхами и воодушевляться за счет их слез.

Но помимо дурного характера, он был честным. Преувеличивал, бывало, но говорил так, как думает. «Ты похож на своего отца», «ты бездарен в зельях», «ты вечно лезешь в неприятности». Обидно, да, но Гарри смаковал каждое слово едкого профессора, обдумывая часами — времени впереди у него явно больше, чем у мертвецов.

Больше для победы, чем Снейп, сделал наверное только Дамблдор. Информация от каждого члена Ордена Феникса, безусловно, решала, но никто из них не ходил по тончайшему лезвию, когда шею сдавливала удавка. Никто столько лет не терпел пытки, пустой дом и не был скован обетами, зачастую взаимоисключающими, такими, что одна неверная мысль — и ты умрешь.

Заказов в это время года очень мало. Гарри подумывал переехать… в Манчестер? Куда-нибудь, где не так много людей, как в Лондоне, но будет спрос на его работу. Актуальна ли она еще? Прибыли от лавки, если не трогать родительские счета, хватало на жизнь едва-едва. Это не особо волновало Гарри, и если заказы оказывались крупными, он отдавал излишки золотых монет магическому приюту для сирот, жертв войны и неизлечимо больных.

Иногда он думал о том, чтобы удочерить какую-нибудь очаровательную девчушку, подарить ей семью. А потом подарить ей брата или сестру, и жить тихо, спокойно. Отправлять детей в Хогвартс вместе со всеми, подарить им такое детство, какого не было у него самого. У него самого, у Снейпа, у Риддла. О Мерлин, найдутся ли те, кому сейчас хуже?

— Эй, придурок, там твои прихлебатели вечеринку устроили.

Гарри в коконе из одеял свернулся на кровати, совсем не заметил появления Крикер и до сих пор находился в своих мыслях.

— Эй, слышь, чего Крикер говорит? — оскорбленная домовуха дернула Гарри за волосы. — Хватит слюни пускать, пшел из дому, упырь.

А что, если действительно это сделать?

Он ведь всю свою жизнь корил себя за то, что многие умерли из-за него, и разве он не искупил свои грехи? Он… Сожалеет, да, искренне сожалеет, но там, в соседнем здании, его друзья наслаждаются жизнью, вдыхают в легкие каждый момент, а он в одиночку несет этот траур… Гермиона определенно поможет ему с обретением семьи, справки там собрать, обследование в Мунго пройти…

***

Первое сентября, посетителей меньше, чем обычно, и Луна могла расслабиться в компании друзей, не отвлекаясь на заказы.

Под заводную, но трагичную песню Дайаны Росс на небольшом танцполе взаимодействовали телами Гермиона и Драко. Округлые бедра в плену сильных рук, в светлых прядях ворошатся пальцы, смущенные переглядки из-под ресниц… им будто по восемнадцать до сих пор, улыбается Луна.

Блейз снимает друзей, соблазняющих всех вокруг своим танцем, в прямой эфир, и ловит комментарии. «Бле-е-ейз, ты же знаешь, меня тошнит от сладкого», «Какие же они милашки!», «С Джинни там все хорошо?». Даже спрятанные за никнеймами друзья остаются самими собой.

Розовые лепестки акации тихо шебуршат и возятся, Луна чувствует, что дерево скоро зацветет, и потому ей становится как-то пусто, ведь это значит, что Гарри снова не справляется со своим настроением. Невилл, изредка поглядывая на грустные серые глаза, потягивает клубничное молоко, Джинни пьет шипучий лимонно-карамельный сок, то и дело опуская руку на живот и поглаживая его.

Редкие посетители захлопали, паренек в кепке засвистел, когда Гермиона, ведомая под руку своим любимым, прошествовала меж столиков к своему уголку.

— Еще бы снега, — мечтательно вздохнула Джинни, рассматривая хлопья в коктейле Блейза.

Драко, выбирая лакричную палочку, приподнял бровь:

— Зачем вообще нужен снег? И почему мы не позвали Поттера до сих пор?

— Разве мы не хотим его тревожить? — Гермиона поежилась. — Знаете, я иногда ненавижу себя, — тихо прошептала она. — За то, что не могу разделить с ним его ношу. За то, что не получается быть рядом, как в школьные годы.

— Никого из них мы не заставим, — Драко пододвинулся к супруге и обнял ее за талию. — Гарри боролся с чувствами, задавливал их логикой, пытался себя перепрограммировать. И одна фраза — «Снейп жив» — вызовет сбой в программе. Я не хочу говорить. Да, если кто-то и расскажет, то это буду не я.

— Почему… именно Снейп? — губы Луны задрожали. — Столько людей вокруг, которые дали бы ему все что он захочет.

Невилл не мог смотреть на девушку.

— Мы так старались… — Джинни что-то успокаивающе зашептала, взяла салфетку и начала стирать слезинки с бледных щек. — А ему плевать на нас… Живые и любящие его заботят меньше!

Флегматично пережевывая маршмеллоу, Блейз перебирал те моменты с уроков зельеварения и после — ЗоТИ, вдруг там кроется эта страшная тайна.

— Да какая там тайна, — отвергла версию Гермиона, когда Забини высказал ее вслух. — Между ними не было ничего. Только вражда.

***

Все здание «Цветочной Скрипки» украшено бумажными фонариками, дарящими теплые пастельные тона, что рассеивались в вечернем сумраке.

Гарри стоял на пороге, не решаясь уйти. То, что он слышал, не бред. Не какие-то глюки спятившего подсознания. Не боггарт наоборот, нет. Его друзья обсуждали, как поаккуратнее столкнуть их, безболезненнее. Это затмевало даже то раздражение, поднимающееся при понимании, что именно они от него скрывают. Совета Гермионы он попросит позже — тогда, когда разберется со всей ахинеей, втиснутой в голову.

Сейчас нужно было решить, что делать дальше. Он не знает, где Снейп, не может бросить ему вызов в лицо, но… Но как-то же о нем узнали его друзья? Или Снейп сам приходил к ним? Или следил за ними? Может…

Рука дрогнула. Гарри пошел к себе. Дверь скрипнула, а стоящая на пороге Крикер завозмущалась:

— И чего вернулся?

— Не сейчас, Крикер, мне срочно нужно… Срочно нужно… — он обошел эльфа, быстро обернулся и пошел наверх, в комнату, где он оставил мобильник.

Бросить вызов можно. Еще как. Гарри знает, как это сделать.

Только место, о котором знали бы лишь они. Паучий Тупик? Грязный берег речушки в Коукворте? В воспоминаниях Снейпа очень мало окрестностей промышленного городка, чтобы аппарировать туда свободно. Книга координат есть в министерстве, но проще, наверное, вызвать Ночного Рыцаря.

Гарри растерян. Он лохматит челку, поправляет воротник. На всякий случай берет мантию — становится прохладнее. Палочка достается из шкатулки под прилавком. Крикер странно на него поглядывает, словно боится, что хозяин сбежит. Глаза ее наполняются слезами.

— Ты чего ревешь, Крикер? Я вернусь. И рассчитываю на то, что вернусь другим, — непозволительная улыбка, полная надежды, не дает домовухе идти ломать лбом стены.

***

Люциус приходил к нему, как к себе домой. Брал книги с полок и занимал принесенное эльфом из мэнора кресло.

В этот вечер Малфой наблюдал, как Северус втирает в кожу дурнопахнущую мазь и разминает мышцы.

— Не расскажешь, где ты был? — в очередной раз Люциус попытался завести разговор. — Я вот отдыхал в Азкабане, поправлял психическое здоровье. Там замечательные условия, если сравнивать с присутствием в доме Темного Лорда, сошедшего с ума.

Снейп не желал вспоминать прошлое: ему и так хватало того, что туманные, мрачные сны терзают его с удурчающей частотой. Вот настоящее — чудо техники всегда находилось в кармане брюк — совсем другое дело. Чужое счастье иногда радует больше собственного, считал Снейп, но что-то подсказывало ему, что это потому, что в действительности счастливым он по-настоящему никогда не был. Ведь наличие Патронуса не показывает, счастлив ли ты. Произнося заклинание, он думал о тех деньках беззаботного детства, когда они с Лили исследовали Хогвартс, гнались по лужайкам Запретного Леса за единорогами, допрашивали Пивза. О счастье в ее глазах, но…

Не желаешь вспоминать прошлое — забудь и Лили, говорил «другой я», поселившийся в голове с тех самых пор, когда он стал одиноким. Лето перед шестым курсом? После того, как Лили не простила его, после того, как умерла мама, а отец перестал помнить имя сына, вливая в глотку горькое пойло.

— Твоя разговорчивость поражает.

— Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, — просто отозвался Снейп, возвращаясь к массажу икр.

— Я хочу, чтобы на двух счастливых людей в Британии стало больше, — и снова это слово. Преследующее его изо дня в день не только в мыслях. — Ох, что это за звук? Я его где-то слышал.

Новое уведомление, — понял Снейп. Вытер о полотенце руки, вытащил из кармана телефон, лампочка у динамика мигала зеленым.

…начал прямой эфир.

Сегодня ведь… не какая-то важная дата, а просто первое сентября?

Он забыл как дышать.

…подписаны человек двадцать, и смотрят сейчас десять. Может, ты среди них, потому что так много друзей у меня попросту нет. Я столько ждал тебя, — облизывает губы. — Узнаешь это место? Конечно, узнаешь. Оно много значит для тебя, верно? А для меня нет. Я просто здесь стою и мерзну, ну и любуюсь водными бликами — из меня так себе эстет. Я подожду полчаса, приходи. Так нельзя больше, понимаешь?

***

— Что он делает? — глаза Невилла распахнулись так широко, что радужка не касалась век. — Он же не серьезно, правда? Ребята? Не молчите! Вы знаете, где это?

Я думаю, что в моем существовании и так много бессмысленного, но эти полчаса напоследок ничего не решат.

— Матерь божья, — она сжала ручку хрупкой фарфоровой чашечки так сильно, что та отломилась и со звоном встретилась с полом. — Драко, ты видишь это?

Придешь ты или нет, но я начну сначала. Просто разница в том, с тобой или без тебя.

— Я не был там, что за место? — Малфой оторвался от экрана, чтобы кинуть на осколки Репаро.

— Слишком темно, но это берег и там огоньки домов. Невысоких. Не знаю, это может быть где угодно.

Я отдал твои долги этому миру, и хватит с нас страданий, верно? Пойдем, я напою тебя самым превосходным в мире чаем.

— Но Снейп же… он поймет?

— Камера дрогнула, смотрите, он… Он улыбается! Отключился, черт!

— Значит, Снейп действительно его смотрел? Никогда бы не подумал, — Забини склонился в сторону Луны: — У тебя случаем в баре нет ничего… покрепче молока?

Нежные персиковые бутоны распустились и тут же начали опадать на пол.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты пришел.

Снейпу много чего хотелось сказать, но он промолчал, только запахнул мантию плотнее и уставился на совершенно незнакомого ему человека.

Гарри не моргал, боясь, что видение исчезнет.

— Чего ты хочешь, Поттер?

Снейп не верил, что это Поттер. Те же черты лица, чертовы очки — на фото с Малфоем он без них, — такой же невысокий и… хрупкий? Выражение лица его хмурое, несмотря на улыбку, бледен, хотя Снейп помнил его смуглокожим и угловатым — от света луны ли, или же от многих лет заточения?

Голос у Поттера больше не мальчишечий, а такой грубоватый, с хрипотцой. Пару минут назад, когда Снейп разглядывал его на экране своего телефона, он видел перед собой прежнего Поттера, студента Хогвартса, даже привиделся красный галстук.

— Пойдем со мной, — он не просил, а требовал, но так, что захотелось взять его за руку и следовать, куда бы он ни пошел. Снейп отругал себя за хоть и мысленную, но безвольность. — Ты хочешь этого не меньше, чем я, верно? — и, не дожидаясь ответа на вопрос, задал новый: — Случись такое полгода назад, ты бы не пришел?

— Нет.

Снейп не позволил бы себе приблизиться к нему, наблюдал бы издалека и корил себя за слабость.

— И что же изменилось?

— Я узнал… что ты изготавливаешь неплохие трости, — подавив в себе желание ответить правду, Снейп приподнял бровь.

— Если бы я не знал тебя, то подумал, что ты флиртуешь, — Гарри засмеялся.

Снейп закатил глаза: флиртовать он не умел. Какой из него обольститель? Больной старик с приступами апатии сейчас, озлобленный на весь мир придурок в прошлом.

— Но раз тебе нужны мои услуги, то… — он сделал два шага настречу и протянул руку. Северус на один только миг захотел сбежать, но после вцепился в чужую ладонь, ведь знал, что этот шанс — последний, и отвращение к себе до самой смерти испытывать не желал.

Аппарировать вдвоем — нечто забытое. Потому что при перемещении ваши эмоции смешиваются, и главное после прибытия понять, кто ты есть. Но сейчас Снейп почему-то уверен, что их эмоции если не одинаковы, то очень схожи.  
Они на пороге какой-то лавки — в темноте и не разглядишь название, а вот здания рядом и напротив просто сверкают в лучах фонарей.

— О, полудурок вернулся, — Крикер после отбытия хозяина уже достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы разбрасываться пинками. — Давайте, валите куда-нибудь, Крикер чай сообразит.

«И почему я не удивлен», — эта домовуха совсем не схожа с Кричером — в ней нет неподдельной злобы, да и имя ей к лицу.

— Это точно домовой эльф, а не джарви? — никто во времена Хогвартса не нашел бы в прохладном тоне шутки, но Гарри улыбнулся, а Крикер сощурилась, прожигая взглядом спину гостя — он ей заочно понравился, и она даже совсем не против более… близкого знакомства.

Комнатушка совсем маленькая, и кроме кровати, тумбочки и чудом втиснутого шкафа, пустая.

— Оставь здесь мантию и пойдем, я сниму мерки, — оказывается, их руки до сих пор сплетены, и с некоторым сожалением Снейп разомкнул их. Но Поттер внезамно обхватил его за талию:

— Обопрись о меня, спускаться будет легче.

Возразить не получилось.

***

— Там свет зажегся, — подпрыгнул Забини, разглядывая столярную лавку через высокий забор.

— Ну, не будем им мешать, — довольный Малфой зашагал обратно. — Продолжаем вечеринку?

***

Двадцать минут в тишине, и Снейпу удалось подумать.

Они немолоды, но и не совсем стары, и в данный отрезок времени между ними действительно незначительная разница.

— И сколько ты наблюдал за нами? Или, вернее сказать, мной? — перестал грызть карандаш и свернул ленту одним взмахом.

— Несколько лет. Пять или шесть, — ему не хотелось врать. По крайней мере, по отношению к этому человеку это было бы очень жестоко.

— И как получилось так, что даже мои друзья знали о том, что ты жив?

— Я не прятался, Поттер, — Снейп потер переносицу. — Я спокойно жил сначала в Америке, после — в Германии, спокойно работал и не прятал ни лица, ни имени. И в один день, когда мне понадобился сребролист, я столкнулся с Лонгботтомом. На дороге, ведущей к самому большому естественному месту обитания этого растения.

Гарри неопределенно хмыкнул. Он помнил, Невилл рассказывал что-то такое, но вел себя совершенно обыденно.

— Почему ты так жил все это время?

— Так? Так это как? Любимая работа, встречи с друзьями — все совершенно об…

— Крикер откроет, — эльфийка появилась в тот момент, когда раздался стук, от которого быстрее застучали сердца. — О, полоумная подружка. Хозяин занят.

— Здравствуй, Крикер, привет Гарри, доброго вечера, профессор Снейп, — Луна переступила порог. — Там акация сбросила цветы, я их собрала и засушила. Я подумала, сейчас чай из них не будет лишним.

— Э… да, спасибо, Луна.

— Вовремя приперлась, Крикер еще не успела подать хозяину чай, — банка с потухшими оранжевыми лепестками оказалась в руках домовухи и Луна, поклонившись, ушла. — Ну вы продолжайте, продолжайте, только непристойностями тут не занимайтесь — Крикер не хочет лишний раз убирать.

Гарри прокашлялся, совсем по-юношески смущаясь.

— Поттер. Поттер, посмотрите на меня. Между нами ничего и быть не может.

— Да, вы пр…

— До тех пор, пока мы не узнаем друг друга получше.

***

— Ты уверена? Он просто снимал мерки? Ну дают! — присвистнул Блейз, подливая сливовый сок в вермут. Джинни завистливо смотрела на пойло друга, но обошлась молочным коктейлем.

— Это нормально. Им нужно притереться сначала… ну, знаете, переварить ситуацию хотя бы… — она повертела на пальце обручальное кольцо. — Интересно, они дойдут до сожительства?

— Думаю, да.

— Ставки?! — Малфой выложил на стол монеты. — На конец этого месяца.

— На конец этого года, — сумма Блейза покрупнее, и Невилл задохнулся от смеха:

— Да вы что, вспомните их! Уже к концу этой недели, — отсчитав из кошелька десять галлеонов, он добавил их к кучке золота.

— Сегодня, — компания захохотала, пока не поняла, что Луна возится с нагрудным кармашком комбинезона. — Вот, — в ее ладошке лежили сикли.

— Наша Луна хочет сорвать куш! — Джинни захлопала в ладоши. — А ведь и правда! Они же оба такие непредсказуемые…

— Вообще то, — протянула Гермиона, тарабаня пальцами по столу, — все и так было довольно прозрачно. Ох, Луна, там не посетитель? 

— Уже иду!


End file.
